


Finals Betting

by General_idiotic_chaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_idiotic_chaos/pseuds/General_idiotic_chaos
Summary: It’s the night before finals and all the midtown tech kids may have a late night bet....Side note: this is all split up into everyone’s point of view and ends with a third person POV.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	Finals Betting

**Peter's POV**

"Guys we've been studying for how long now?"

"2 hours, do you feel like giving up already?" Harley quipped sarcastically.

"Ha ha Harley. Who was the first one to fall asleep last year then?"

"Damn he got you there bro." That was Morgan with her general bluntness.

"Morgan shut up I don't need the pity."

"That didn't sound like pity to me." And Mj with pointing out the obvious to just play on Harley’s nerves

"I know that Mj, you don’t have to point out the obvious."

This is why I got to stop learning from dad and dr dad. Their egos are rubbing off on me.

"Wait. Has Ned even said anything in the past 20 minutes?"

Morgan does make a good point, he hasn’t said anything in a while.

  
"Ned? Ned you there?"

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four, aaaaand....

"Well congrats Harley, you're not the first one out this time."

  
I could hear Harley sigh in annoyance.

“Thanks Mj. I totally didn’t know that.”

**  
Stephen's POV**

"Tony I swear if you start another working in another project you'll be sleeping for an entire week on the couch once you get the urge to fall asleep."

"OK IM GOING! I'm not gonna risk sleeping on the couch for a weeks worth of sleep."

Finally time for sleep.

I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. Almost 3 am.....

As we went up to our level of the penthouse we passed by Peter and Harley's room. And for some reason their light was.... on?

That's weird. Knowing them they're probably playing or watching something.

We're almost to our room when we also see that Morgan and Nebula's room light is also on....

"Babe it's either I'm extremely sleep deprived or I might being seeing right but, are the kids lights.... ON?!"

**Harley's POV**

"It's down to the three of us. Morgan went somewhere and Peter here is close to passing out himself."

"Ha as if."

"Welp you losers are done for cuz guess who's still feels like it's the afternoon?"

"Damn you and your broken sleep schedule."

"Dude that's my girlfriend right there."

I was about to talk back when all I hear is.

"Are the kids lights.... ON?!"

Peter and I just looked at each other in fear. It's one thing for dad to stay up but us? Oh Dr dad would be livid.

"Welp you guys are screwed. Guess I won, again."

"We're still gonna be on the call but we're just gonna fake for now. Peter rush to your bed make it look like we just passed out from studying too hard."

Fortunately he was two steps ahead of me and actually looked like he passed out.

Sorry Morgan but bros before uh... how do I not insult my little sis while being an asshole at the same time? Brothers before others. Yea that works.

I quickly dive for my bed as I hear footsteps.

**Tony's POV**

I swear it's one thing for me to stay up but for them. Oh it's not just Steph that they should worry about.

"They're gonna be in so much trouble if they're awake."

"But you have to admit, they really do take after their father."

"Steph I love you but now is not the time. You can lecture me after."

"Deal."

We head into the room to see Peter passed out on his bed and Harley passed out on the floor.

**Teen! Morgan's POV**

I bet they think I'm asleep, but I'm about to rat them out.

"Hey Mj."

"Holy shit I thought you fell asleep."

"Nope but I did go down to get snacks. Luckily my dads didn't find me awake. Besides, you're not the only one with a fucked up sleep schedule."

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Anyways, I have headphones in so I can take you with me, since I'm on my phone."

"That's cool and all but where are we going?"

"I'm about to rat out the boys."

**3POV**

As Tony and Stephen has just finished checking the boys and were about to go check on Morgan, they found her in the hall.

"Morgan Stark, why the hell are you awake?"

"It's one thing for your father to stay up, but it's another thing for you staying up. You have school and-"

"Dad I'm gonna stop your lecture right there, because if you were to come to my room the you'll see that it's full of fucking silly string. I’ve been up trying to get all out of my hair."

Little did they know that it was all set up. Morgan was a very believable person, and also the fact that she had silly string in her hair to make it just as believable as it sounds.

"You should double check the boys though, they’re probably faking being asleep."

So they went back and to their surprise both Petter and Harley were awake talking to Mj and quizzing each other.

"Ahem."

They both turned around in fear to see one angry Stephen, a even angrier Tony, and Morgan just peeping behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Hey dads, Harley we're so dead."

"I know I know."

"Care to explain why in the Vishanti the both of you are awake at oh I don't know 3 AM?"

"Listen we were studying! We always have this competition every time finals roll around. We see who can stay up the longest studying. Mj, Ned and I have been doing this for a while and last year we decided to include Harley, and then we also included Morgan this year."

"Yea that's what we've been doing ever since we got back. We all got on a call and started studying. Ned is already asleep, so it just down to the four of us now that we know that Morgan is awake. But Mj has the unfair advantage because of her gODDAMN BROKEN SLEEP SCHEDULE."

"Well it doesn’t matter anyways seeing as you guys silly stringed Morgan’s room AGAIN, and we said that the next time it happens-“

"Wait Dr. dad, we actually didn't do it this time. Harley and I have been in here since we got back remember?"

  
"Peter’s right,” Harley added, “you should check the security footage.” 

  
“Fine, FRIDAY, pull up security footage after all of the kids arriving from school to until now."

  
As FRIDAY pulled up security footage Morgan was trying to sneak out of the room. Just as she was almost out of the room, Levi had grabbed her ankle.

"Morgan Stark, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dad listen, there's a bet going on here. Whoever wins gets to chose a person to surrender their lab, and yes Mj and Ned have finally got their own labs, and I'm not gonna lose my lab AGAIN."

"None of that matters if you're gonna stay up this late and destroy your sleep schedules, it not healthy and you all are still growing and need rest. If anything save it for college, now go to bed or I will have you all fall for 15 minutes."

The kids know for Loki on how awful it is to be endlessly falling and then come out of it. And it’s safe to say with that threat, they’re definitely gonna want to go to bed quickly.

  
"ON SECOND THOUGH MJ YOU WIN GOOD NIGHT, SEE YOU TOMORROW, LOVE YOU.”

"YEAH NIGHT."

"Pussies."

  
Almost instantly, Stephen slipped on his sling ring.

  
"Harley Keener, did you say something?" 

  
"N-nothing Dad. Good night Dad, Night Dr dad."

And just like that Mj won the bet and made Morgan surrender her lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm tired and I made this shot because why not. I kinda wanna add more shots and make it a compilation but eh who knows. If I ever get off my ass I probably won’t do much. Anyways thats all, hope y’all enjoyed~


End file.
